


Ascension

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [40]
Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Angst, Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the one you love dies, are they ever really gone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascension

**Author's Note:**

> 'X-Files title' challenge.

For months after Joe died, Alex wanted to believe the love of your life never leaves you.

She was so desperate to believe he was not gone, she saw him in everyone she saw during her day.

From the eye colour of the man who she bought her morning coffee from, to the way the man walking his dog in her neighbourhood smiled. Alex saw Joe.

Everywhere.

Years later the lines blurred, thoughts and memories of Joe were only flashes now, and Alex knew why. Because somewhere along the line, she let go.


End file.
